Come find me
by egg-n-head
Summary: [COMPLETE]Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?
1. Chapter 1

Come find me

Chapter 1

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. How wonderful life is!

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!" yelled Ron from outside his own bedroom door.

"It isn't funny Harry! Open the door!" screeched Hermione.

The door opened and a messy haired body with emerald green eyes stuck his head out of the door. His usual adorable smile was gone, replaced by gritted teeth and blood-shot eyes.

"Harry please! Calm down…." Wailed Hermione, tears now streaming down her face. 

"It's not your fault Harry and it's not ours either so stop acting like this!" said Ron his face now the colour of his wild, red hair. Ron was referring to the recent muggle attack that had been displayed in the Daily Prophet. 

These attacks had been occurring more frequently in the past two months after the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts and it had become unbearable for Harry. He had been grouchy all summer and had continued to lock himself up in any room for hours on end.

"I don't have to listen to this." Seethed Harry as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the door and stormed down the stairs and out into the garden. He kept on walking not looking back, unsure of where he was going or what he was going to do.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

On the floor of an old abandoned warehouse a ring of fire enclosed a messy, dark haired boy. Muttering to his drunken self while pouring unnatural substances into a cauldron in front of him:

Hide me away from this misery

Protect me from the darkness

I want to live life better                                                                                                         (I know it's really stupid

TAKE ME AWAY!                                                                                                           and doesn't rhyme but oh well)

With a flash of light the boy was knocked unconscious and disappeared from sight.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Harry woke with a start and jerked his head upwards. Almost immediately he regretted it feeling like his head had been split in two and feeling a lurching movement inside his stomach.

"Arghhh" he groaned bringing his hand infront of his eyes. Although he couldn't see his hand.

"Ahhhhhhhh" he yelled looking down where his body would be, instead he saw the dusty floorboards.

"Oh no! Great, just Great!" he moaned. "one… or maybe it was three…or four…or-who cares! A couple of firewhiskeys and look what you did Potter!" he growled to himself.

"YOU"VE GONE AND KILLED YOURSELF!!!" he yelled at the high ceiling where a couple of bats flew out at the sudden noise.

"Arghh" he grabbed the side of his head which was aching in pain.

"Funny that," he continued. "I thought that if you were dead you couldn't feel anything, and I can certainly feel this floor, smell the must and feel this hangover. Am I dead?" he muttered to himself.

He got up and walked to an old mirror on the side of the wall. He stared into it for a long time and continued to see nothing. He waved his hands around and pulled funny faces. He picked up an old hammer off the floor and saw it suspended in mid-air in the mirror. He dropped the hammer in amazement.

"Owwwwwwwwww" he yelped in pain. The hammer had landed on his toe. He held his toe up and hopped around on one foot yelping at intervals.

He calmed down after a while and went back to staring into the mirror. 

"It looks like I'm wearing Dad's cloak but I know I'm not cause I can't feel it. I MADE AN INVISIBILITY POTION!" he yelled in surprise.

"Wow" he whispered amazed at his own brilliance. "I've got to go tell Hermione and Ron!" With that last note he ran out of the warehouse and down the street giving a few people frights by knocking things over and pushing past them. (A/N: If you think about it, it would be kind of weird)

Please Review if you liked it!

Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

I have great plans for this story.

I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

I'll update soon.

egg-n-head


	2. Chapter 2

Come find me

Chapter 2

Author: Egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot. How wonderful life is!

"Wh-wh-where did he g-g-go?" sobbed Hermione as she sat herself down in the Weasley's living room.

"I don't know!" whispered Ron huffily. 

"D-d-do y-you think he's al-al-alright?" began Hermione as tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"I don't know" replied Ron with no facial expression at all.

"I-is that all y-y-y-you c-can say!" screeched hermione now completely bawling her eyes out as she ran over to Ron and sobbed in his lap.

Ron cupped Hermione's chin in his hand. "I'm sure he'll walk through that door any moment after a long walk" he whispered reassuringly.

Hermione looked into Ron's blue eyes. Ron looked into Hermione's teary brown eyes. They both leaned in closer and shared a first kiss together.

Hermione snaked her arms around Ron's neck while he gripped her waist passionately. The kiss deepened and they got a little carried away, thoughts of Harry forgotten. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Harry ran down the dirt path to the Weasley's house, gasping for breath and holding a stitch in his side. Still having a hangover it was nearly impossible to run so far, however Harry's Quidditch abilities had paid off. 

"made it!" he panted running up to the door and wrenching it open he ran into the living room and skidded to a halt knocking the coffee table over. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ron and Hermione? Making out?

Ron and Hermione jumped apart and looked wildly around for the intruder. Hermione pulled out her wand. Ron tried to do the same but instead pulled out one of his mother's knitting needles.

"Um…Ron?" asked Hermione pointing at the knitting needle.

"Oh…" Ron blushed and grabbed his wand off the couch.

"When did you start wearing lip gloss Ron?" asked Harry laughing.

"Ha-Harry? Wh-where are you? I can't see you" said Ron while attempting to rub watermelon lip gloss away from his lips.

"Last night…well, Hermione don't get mad…I got a little…well, a lot drunk and made some sort of explosion that turned me invisible" explained Harry, and invisible blush creeping onto his cheeks realising how foolish he was.

"You got drunk!" screeched Hermione. "Oh Harry!"

"You know it's not _that_ bad" explained Harry.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD! Harry, you're bloody invisible and what happened if you had killed yourself? Huh? HUH!" cried a hysterical Hermione.

Ron rubbed her back trying to soothe her down.

"It's not like you really missed me that much. You seemed pretty cosy when I walked in" accused Harry walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"That's not the point. Um…where are you now?" asked hermione staring at the place Harry had been earlier.

"On the couch. Anyway, like I was saying, it's not that bad. We could use this to our advantage you know" Harry invisibly smiled mischievously.

"Oh and what do you have in mind?" asked Ron his eyes glinting.

"Let me just get my jacket and we might pay a visit to some old pals of mine" said Harry heading up the stairs.

"Um, but Harry?" said Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just thinking. Wouldn't it be a bit weird to see a jacket floating in mid-air?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, Yeah, right" 

And with that Ron and Hermione were dragged out the door by an invisible Harry and they started off down the street.

Did you like it?

More interesting stuff will happen later.

I know I kind of left the Ron/Hermione thing hanging but wait my friends and you will see.

I don't know if I should give Harry a girlfriend. What do you think?

Please Review with suggestions and I'll update soon.

Special thanks to:

Auntarctic – YAY! You reviewed my story! Thankyou for your suggestions, as you can see I did make Ron and Hermione worry which turned into something more. I don't know how long the potion will last but I have an idea. You'll have to wait and see.

Thanks. 

egg-n-head


	3. Chapter 3

Come find me

Chapter 3

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

Disclaimer: I hate this things. They're really depressing. Well like usual I own nothing but the plot. Yeah that's it, laugh it up.

Harry felt free. There was no-one coming up to him and asking them to help them, no one to pester him about interviews and no one blaming him for the recent deaths. He felt the happiest he'd been in a long time.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Well I just want to go into town for a bit" said Harry simply.

"And do?" Hermione inquired.

"Pay a little visit to that kid that stole my wallet last week"

"Oh Harry, get over it! You got your wallet back anyway from the police!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. He needs to be taught a lesson"  Harry said facing Hermione. Although it didn't have the effect it usually did since she couldn't see him.

"Harry no!" Hermione shrieked in horror.

"Nothing bad I promise" Harry answered trying to calm down Hermione.

"I will have no part in this!" she whispered threateningly glaring to the left of Harry.

"I don't need you anyway so you two can go off and snog in the park in peace and I'll call you when I'm finished" smirked Harry.

Ron and Hermione both blushed.

"W-we…I…It was…oh my" stuttered hermione embarrassed.

"Come get us when you're finished. I want to pay a visit to a certain ferret boy while we have the chance. School starts in two days and I wanna get him back so bad for sending Hermione that Howler last month" Said Ron mischievously grabbing Hermione's hand and walking straight into Harry by accident.

"Oh sorry mate" he chuckled and then walked around where he thought Harry was and headed in the direction of a nearby park

"Now…if I were that little dirty thief, where would I hide?" Harry muttered to himself walking off to a back alley avoiding knocking into people.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

After Harry had pulled a nasty little trick on the little thief he walked off to find Ron and Hermione. He spotted them at a park bench and decided to use his invisibility to his advantage by eaves dropping.

"Hermione, I've liked you for a long time now and I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Oh Ron! That would be wonderful. I would love to," cried Hermione flinging her arms around Ron's neck and giving him a short kiss and a hug.

"Took you long enough" said Harry raising his voice.

Hermione smiled happily and looked wildly around for Harry. With no such luck (obviously) she waved her hands about to try and feel him.

She found him alright. 

"Oh!" she yelped and drew her hands back to her sides, her cheeks flaring in embarrassment. "Oh Harry, Sorry"

Harry took a step backwards and blushed a magnificent shade of invisible red.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. Just forget it ever happened" he muttered. 

"Forget what happened?" asked Ron clue-lessly, looking between Hermione and a space slightly to the right of Harry.

"Umm…" stuttered Hermione blushing deeper.

"Ohhhhhhh…I get it now" said Ron holding back an urge to burst out laughing.

"Umm…since we've all passed our apparation test, lets pay a visit to Malfoy" Harry stated evilly. 

They walked to an enclosed area and held hands. They all thought hard about the Malfoy manner and with a loud 'pop' they appeared in some bushes at the front of his mansion.

"Ugh! Yuk! This is disgusting……my good shoes!" moaned Hermione loudly.

"Shhhhhhhh," whispered Ron covering her mouth. "It could be worst"

"Don't say-" Harry stopped in mid sentence as water started to pour magically from the ground to water the garden. "-that"

"Sorry" Ron mouthed.

They moved to a dryer patch in the garden out of sight and huddled together.

"Okay…here's the plan…" Harry whispered out his brilliant plans to his eager friends.

Please Review with any suggestions.

I liked a certain part of this chapter. Can you guess which? Heehee

I hoped you enjoyed it.

Thanks to:

Auntarctic – You have a new story??? I am soooo going to read it! Thanks so much for your devoted reviewing!

I'll update soon.

egg-n-head

P.S does anyone know what a wizard would use for entertainment similar to a tv?


	4. Chapter 4

Come find me

Chapter 4

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

Disclaimer: I own my plot. That is all.

Since Hermione and Ron did not have the advantage of the invisible Harry their part in the plan was minor. However, the look on Draco's face in two days time would be worth it, they all agreed.

Ron through two small pebbles at the large, oak front door. A man dressed in black robes came to answer the door, Ron guessed that he was the Malfoy's butler.

'Poor Guy" he thought.

The plan was that Harry would sneak in while the door was ajar, he would them use some transfiguration work in malfoy's room, which hermione had already apparated into, then Harry would find Malfoy and pull some tricks on him like in third year without the risk of being seen.

Harry tiptoed quietly up the many stairs looking at the doors for signs of Hermione. He came across one on the 4th floor that had a few books placed out side. That was it.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Hermione, who was looking at something on Malfoy's dresser, spun around looking for the intruder. After a while of frantic searching she whispered:

"Harry?"

"Yeah I'm over here" said Harry from the doorway.

"Ok, well I've started charming his hair and face products so you should get started on transfiguring his clothes" whispered Hermione as she turned back around to malfoy's dresser.

Harry walked over to Malfoys draws and opened one up that contained his boxers. He conjured up a can of weasley's itching powder and poured it into the draw.

Harry then walked over to Malfoy's wardrobe and shrunk all of his robes to be 2 inches shorter. He smiled evilly and then walked over to Hermione.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration while her lips were curled into a smirk as she charmed Malfoy's hair gel into wax.

"Harry? I'm finished are you?" she asked looking straight through Harry and into Malfoy's wardrobe.

"I'm here" he said making Hermione jump and look at him.

"You're getting really scary Harry" Hermione laughed. "Now off you go and give Malfoy the fright of his life while I go find my boyfriend and see what he's up to" she ordered and disappeared with a 'pop'.

Harry crept out the door and removed the books, he then walked down the hallway in search of Malfoy. He needn't look far as he heard Malfoy ordering a poor house-elf around. Harry walked closer and saw Malfoy sitting on a couch reading a book. He was in the perfect position for some serious pranking.

Harry crept over to Malfoy and sat in front of him on the floor. He carefully tickled the arch of Malfoys bare feet and watched Malfoy squirm in irratation. He blew onto Malfoys' feet which made Malfoy rub them in annoyance and move his position. 

Harry got up and put his mouth close to Malfoys' ear and made a buzzing noise like a bee. Malfoy swatted the air around him but Harry had stepped back out of reach.  

Harry walked over to the window and opened it.

Malfoy wandered over to the window and closed it.

Harry re-opened the window.

Malfoy closed it again.

Harry opened it.

Malfoy slammed it shut and pulled out his wand to magically lock it. He then looked wildly around and seeing nothing he stomped back to the couch and sat down in a huff.

Harry thought it was time to get dirty. He walked over to where Malfoy was sitting and turned around, his butt nearly touching Draco's perfect hair. And then he let go.

The smell was horrible Harry had to admit but absolutely perfect. Malfoy shot straight up at the loud sound and turned green when he took a whiff of his surroundings. Malfoy opened his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"SOOTY!"

A little orange house elf with a washcloth wrapped around her chest and a tea towel across her waist scurried into the room, her great big eyes bulging in fear.

"Yes sir, what is it sir, Sooty is getting your bath ready sir. What sir need Sooty to do now?" the elf named Sooty rambled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! THERE IS MAGIC IN THIS ROOM!" yelled Malfoy at the house elf that was quivering in fear. "Do you have any thing to do with this?"

"No sir! Sooty does not know. Sooty has been in bathroom all the time. Sooty did not do anything" she quivered.

"I don't believe you. Go peg your tongue to teach yourself not to lie" he snarled and walked out of the room in rage.

The house elf Sooty started to sob and with a click of her fingers she disappeared.

Harry was amazed at the cruelty of Malfoy. He retreated stealthily back to the meeting point as his work was done. He was feeling upset because it was his fault that that poor house elf would have to punish herself.

He felt awful.

REVIEW PLEASE!

I hope you liked this chappie, I hope the pranks they pulled were good enough. I feel so sad about poor Goobey. Go Hermione… I support S.P.E.W! Malfoy's a *beep*. What a waste of a good body, tsk, tsk. 

Thanks to:

SarahPotter12321 -- thanks for your review! Me too!

DoeEyesNeko – sorry can't make it a H/H fic. I like H/R ones. 

Auntarctic – YAYAY! My devoted reviewer! Thanks so much! No offense your ideas were great but I don't think the   

                    Malfoys, who are anti-muggle, would use a radio or tv. Oh well as you can see I used a good ol' book. 

                    Thanks for sticking with both my stories, I might use Scarlett and her personality as the Weasley's       

                    neighbour, but I haven't made up my mind. 

Shrk-bait – Thanks for your review. Don't worry about the tv thing I used a book anyway. 

Thanks to everyone for reading.

egg-n-head

REVIEW PLEASE!

P.S. I'm really happy at the moment because my Guinea Pigs just had babies, three cute little balls of fluff. Plus my birdies just had another baby and a few more are on the way.  AND I went to the Easter Show on Wednesday and won two little Goldfish. Yipee!


	5. Chapter 5

Come find me

Chapter 5

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

Disclaimer: After this chappie there will be no more of these. I own anything you don't recognise and the plot. ALSO: Scarlett is a character from 'Harry Potter and the Medallion of Power' the author requested that I include her as one of my short characters and I wanted to so thanks so much Auntarctic.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione back in the garden after climbing out a window of the manor. He retold of the pranks he pulled on Malfoy and Ron cheered in delight when Harry told them about him farting into Malfoys face.

However both were astonished at the cruelty Malfoy showed to his house elfs and Hermione ranted on about S.P.E.W.

The trio left the Malfoy manor and returned to The Burrow quite hungry and exhausted, especially in Harry's case. As they walked into the kitchen they were greeted by Mrs Weasley.

"Ron! Hermione! Where have you been? I cooked breakfast for you and harry and I couldn't find you this morning. Where is Harry darling by the way?" she asked in a motherly fashion.

Harry froze. He had just realised that his invisibility, although highly useful, was going to be hard to explain. How long would he be invisible for? What would he tell Dumbledore? How would he get to Hogwarts? For now Ron's lie would have to stick:

"Hi mum! Me and Hermi-" he started nervously.

"Hermione and I" corrected Mrs Weasley.

"We went for an early morning jog" he explained fingers crossed behind his back.

"Ron? Are you alright dear? I mean you never do exercise unless you're forced to" she interrupted. She then turned to Hermione: "Hermione, I don't know how you do it but you work wonders on him"

Hermione blushed and smiled at Molly.

"Yeah well on our way harry met the girl that lives-" ron started again.

"I thought it was just Hermione and you?" asked Molly.

"Harry came with us of course! You should know by now mum, w-we do everything together" Ron answered worriedly. His mother was highly suspicious and hard to get lies by.

"Well Harry met that girl who lives down the street. You know the skater one and they started talking and well you know" hinted Ron.

"No I don't know" Molly said huffily.

"Well I think they hit it off. Really good _friends_ now they say. They've been together all morning" 

"And what's this girl's name?" inquired Molly suspiciously.

"Her names Scarlett and she's very pretty.  Smart too…" Hermione continued to talk about Scarlett to Mrs Weasley while Ron looked over his shoulder at Harry.

Ron's jaw dropped. Of all the places Scarlett could have walked by she chose to walk by their house with her boyfriend.

Ron nodded his head toward the couple and watched the dirt form into footprints as harry ran over to them.

Ron turned back to his mother and shifted his weight to the other side to obscure Mrs Weasley's vision.

Harry ran down the dirt path and pushed Scarlett and her boyfriend over with great force. He quickly got up and moved out of their way as they got up.

"Yo Scarlett! Alright?" asked a boy with shaggy chocolate brown hair.

"Doing fine but what was that?" asked the girl wiping a strand of ________ hair from her eyes as she pulled herself up from the ground.

"It was like something charging at us. Did you see anything?" the guy asked dusting dirt from his jacket.

"Let's go back home. Something 'bout this house totally freaks me out. There's this kid with Messy hair that's always skulking around" Scarlett said 

'I don't skulk!' Harry thought angrily.

He picked up a handful of dirt and through it at the guys head. He turned around to look for the source and grabbed Scarlett's hand walking faster.

REVIEW PLEASE!

I hope you liked this chappie. It was a bit short but I've been away and wanted to update quickly. 

Thanks to:

Diamond004 – about the anti-apparation…hmmm….well how could the Malfoy's get to their own house? Cos they       

                         don't have cars or any muggle transport so it would be an inconvenience to stop apparation. That         

                         good enough? heehee.  YES! Go S.P.E.W! thanks diamond004 for ur review. I loved it. Keep 

                         reading

Auntarctic – k I'll read ur new chappie. Can't wait! Wizards wireless? Oh well. Thanks for your devoted reviewing. I 

                   used Scarlett in this chappie but mainly just her name. Sorry. But I did try though! FORGIVE ME!

Thanks to everyone for reading.

egg-n-head

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Come find me

Chapter 6

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

'THAT"S RIGHT! YOU WALK AWAY!' thought Harry angrily. He walked back down the path to the Weasley's muttering to himself.

He came to the lattice on the sidewall and started to climb until he got to the 3rd (A/N: or was it 4th???) floor and jumped into the open window. There on the bed he saw Hermione and Ron pashing a little to enthusiastically.

"Hm-hrm" he coughed not in the mood to share people's happiness.

"Oh!" Hermione said as she jumped at the sudden interruption. She patted her hair down straight and tried to fix her lip-gloss. Ron just sat there dazed.

"All go well?" asked Hermione slightly fluttered and high-pitched.

"Yeah, if that's what you call it" grumbled Harry.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked the cupboard, where she thought Harry was.

"Oh, nothing. Just… Do-I-skulk?" he asked quickly.

"Uh…no, not really" said Hermione nervously looking at her shoes.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" accused Harry.

"What she means is in the past two months…you've kind of been not fun to hang out with." Said Ron finally coming back to the real world. "You've been stressed that's all. But no-one blames you for it" he added quickly.

Harry nodded solemnly and muttered something about 'Mrs Weasley and food' as he left the new couple to 'it'. He walked down the stairs as quietly as was possible, they creaked a lot, and headed to the kitchen. He opened up the magical cooling cupboard and took out a lemonade 'ice-stick'. He then slumped into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

Harry sat there licking his ice-stick and gradually sleep over came him.

               z 

            z

          z

          z               (Like my cute pic?) 

 MMMM 

(  - _ - ) 

Harry was in the middle of a dream about Quidditch and Chocolate frogs, when he was awoken by a petite person sitting on top of him and squashing out all his air.

"AGHHHH!" he yelled in surprise and pain.

"Eeeeeeeee" a female screamed jumping up and looking wildly around.

"WHAT??" yelled someone from above shortly followed by the sound of many footsteps thudding down the stairs.

"Ginny what's wrong?" asked hermione as she came into view, upside down. Harry turned his head around to get a better view.

Ron putting 2 + 2 together figured out that Ginny's scream had to do with Harry.

"I-uh-it-it-was-I-don't…" stuttered Ginny in a state of shock.

"Harry?" Ron called out loudly.

"Uh yeah?" harry answered sheepishly.

"But how-what-huh?" asked Ginny staring around the room.

"You wanna explain?" Ron asked where he thought Harry was.

"uhhh…you can"  Harry said taking a seat on the couch.

"You might like to sit down" Hermione told Ginny. 

"Uhh…okay" said Ginny sitting down on top of Harry.

"Eeeeeee!" she squealed jumping up again.

"Not again" muttered Harry. " maybe over there" he pointed to the other couch, obviously having no effect he then proceeded to give Ginny a little push.

"Eeeeee!" she squealed again jumping up and down in a mini tantrum. (A/N: you know you've all done them!)

"Ginny!" said Ron holding onto Ginny to calm her down. He dragged her over to the other couch and set her down. "sit here"

"Well it happened…" started Ron. He then proceeded to tell Ginny what happened last night.

A bit…no VERY boring, but I needed Ginny to find out so it can help me in the next chappie. Hope you don't mind but it wasn't that bad. I don't think so anyway. And I won't know unless you review … sooooo…REVIEW!

Thanks to:

Dream and Write – thanks for reading my story…but writing forum? Plz explain more

Auntarctic – I don't mind. I liked using her. I'll be sure to look for them. thanks

diamond004 – yes I'm definitely going to keep writing till I come to a good ending *crosses fingers* about that 

                       Malfoy manor thing…hmmm…I dunno but I'm not going back there in this story so like you said I'll

                       Leave it up to J.K.R. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like it.

Thanks to everyone who has read my story. I'm like totally happy.

egg-n-head

P.S my other story is just about to finish and I'd love it if you'd read and review it before it is gone. Thanks. 


	7. Chapter 7

Come find me

Chapter 7

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

"omigod…" murmured Ginny as Ron finished his small story when Harry walked in the next morning where Ron and Hermione were 'studying'.

"That….is….so….COOL!" Ginny squealed standing up and running over to 'Harry's' couch. She placed her hands up to his face and started to trace his features with her hands.  "I know your there…I can feel you there…but I can't see you."

"I just explained all that!" Ron said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh Ron, get over your self. It's just so weird," Ginny said sitting back down on the other couch.

"Tell me about it" said Harry, running a hand through his hair.

"Soooooo, when does it wear off?" asked Ginny looking from Ron, to Harry, to Hermione. Receiving her answer she added:

"You do know…don't you?"

"Well not exactly, I think we're just going to have to wait and find out" Hermione said logically.

"Do you think it'll where off before tomorrow?" asked Ginny hopefully.

"We don't know. Why?" asked Ron looking suspiciously at Ginny.

"Oh, you know…Hogwarts Express…pranks…invisibility….no-one knows who did it….lots and lots and lots of fun?" asked Ginny bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Yup…I hope so. I want to pull another one on Malfoy" said Ron

"another one? You already did something without me! And on Malfoy too! We are going to have to make up for that" said Ginny a bit miffed.

"I reckon a super wedgie" suggested Ron.

"Or multiple hexes" suggested Hermione.

"Or TOTAL humiliation" suggested Ginny evilly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Harry.

"Of course!" Hermione said nodding her head vigorously.

"But I thought you would want to prank Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"It's just I wanted to do somethings…by myself…see other people…you know" mumbled Harry.

Everyone glared at the couch in different directions.

"not this again…" Ron huffed and rolled his eyes.

I'm so sorry! Again a very boring and short chappie but it might be leading up to something hint hint

But the next chappie probably won't be posted in a long time.

BECAUSE:

School life is busy at the moment and I'm going to find it hard to write.

Exams are coming up and I have to study and our teachers are overloading us with boring extra work that 'has' to be done.

BUT I WILL TRY!

Hope you'll keep reading

And to everyone who has read and reviewed!

Bye for now

egg-n-head


	8. Chapter 8

Come find me Chapter 8  
  
Author: egg-n-head  
  
Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?  
  
  
  
"Ooooh that b Cho Chang. She has got you wrapped around her little finger. I can't BELIEVE you'd want to go see her!" ranted Hermione, hands waving around.  
  
"what?!" asked Harry confused. Harry didn't want anything to do with Cho Chang at all. He had his eyes set on another target...  
  
"who else would you want to see that would be better than pranking Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
"oh alright we'll prank Malfoy, but only if it's good. Nothing boring." Said Harry, steering away from the topic of his mystery someone.  
  
"oh, I have a lot planned" Ginny said in an evil voice and she whispered slowly her developing plan while Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry would have too but he was starting to realise that he could make rude gestures to his friends instead without them knowing and evil as it was it entertained him.  
  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry all travelled to Hogsmeade with Floo powder to visit the twins. Harry was a bit unsure of this idea as many things could go wrong with and invisible person in a fireplace. One being someone walking head on into you while you're standing in the fireplace because they think it's empty, which happened exactly to Harry who was a bit annoyed.  
  
Ginny tried to cheer him up by revising their plan against Malfoy all the way to the Twin's shop. However Harry thought it was funny to pull her hair up from the back without her noticing because she didn't see him. The people in the street gave Ginny weird looks as her hair was sticking up in an odd angle and she was talking to thin air.  
  
As you walk through Hogsmeade you'd have to be pretty blind to miss the Twins shop. In bright flashing red and orange letters were the words: " WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES" on a black and white swirly background. There were odd objects in the display windows of wacky machines and contraptions and the noise that came out of the shop every 10 seconds sounded like they had an active volcano in side. The loud explosions caused passers by to jump 10 feet in the air and as the group got closer, white steam poured out of the cracks in the doors and loud laughter came from inside.  
  
Ginny opened the door and called out "hello? Anyone still alive in here? Where are my big bros???"  
  
The twins pushed through from the centre of the crowd to where the others were standing, both had large cheesy grins on their faces.  
  
"hello! Welcome to-"started Fred.  
  
"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Where all the-"recited George.  
  
"new products for causing mischief,-"continued Fred.  
  
"mayhem and absolute-"added George.  
  
"MADNESS!" they both yelled.  
  
"How may we help you?" they both said innocently.  
  
Hermione was leaning on Ron for support, she absolutely loved how they always finished each others sentences. Ginny was in the middle of a big group hug where she was squashed in the middle of her two towering brothers and Ron was blushing and casually slipping his hand around Hermione's waist. And Harry...well Harry was exploring the shop.  
  
Harry was amazed at all the new products the twins had managed to create over the period of a year and a bit. The money he had contributed was being put to good use and by the crowd gathered in the shop the twins had obviously been making a lot of money.  
  
"what does this do?" he asked the twins holding up a black square box with a red button in the centre.  
  
The twins both blinked twice and stared blankly at the toy. Then Ron said-  
  
"ohhhhh...uh Fred, George we have some news to tell you" and Ron ushered the twins to a room marked "Weasley's only".  
  
"Harry's invisible. HE made some potion and turned himself invisible and we don't know how long it's going to last for so were going to make the most of it while we can and that's why we're here to pick up some joke stuff" said Ron taking a seat on a leather armchair and pulling Hermione into his lap. He was starting to get used to the Girlfriend/boyfriend thing.  
  
"We see" said George.  
  
"And we've got the perfect thing for it" added Fred. They walked to the door and started scoping the shelves pulling nicks and knacks off the shelves and piling them into Ginny's outstretched hands.  
  
"This is going to be soooooo much fun" giggled Ginny as yet another large pile of goods was placed on top of the other.  
  
  
  
sorry I haven't updated in a while but im just getting over my writers block (lame excuse that has been used sooo many times before but it'll have to do) I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I will Update soon Plz read and review ive gotten some really nice ones so far. egg-n-head 


	9. Chapter 9

Come find me

Chapter 9

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

The gang left the shop with 5 extremely large and full to the top bags of prank material. With a last wave to the twins who stood in the doorway of their shop in admiration, they set off towards the nearest fireplace. Along the way people were avoiding walking to close to them, for any bag with the words Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on it meant trouble and it was a rule that you stay as far away as possible if not further to avoid not waking up with an extra head.

Ron was struggling with three bags as he had courageously insisted that since it would look to weird for Harry to hold a bag he would hold three to save the girls trouble. And of course he was rewarded by a quick peck on the cheek by Hermione.

They walked into the three broomsticks no time to stop for a quick butterbeer and used a handful of floo powder to return back to the Burrow.

They said quick 'Hello's' to Mrs Weasley and when straight up to Rons room. They locked the door and immediately set off to work on the masterpiece of a prank they were about to play tomorrow that would make Hogwarts history.

FOUR HOURS LATER 

"it's done" said Ginny.

"its completely finished" said Hermione.

"its brilliant" said Ron.

"ITS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!" yelled Harry and then all four of them burst out laughing and fell backwards onto the paper covered floor.

"now just a simple shrinking spell" said Hermione and with a swish of her wand the box full of pranks quietly shrunk from large to big to medium to small to tiny. Then hermione picked it up and put it in the corner of ron's suitcase under a Chudley Canons t-shirt.

Ginny's stomach let out a hug growl and while the others laughed she moaned: "I'm starving"

"it looks like I wont be able to go downstairs tonight...too much confusion" said harry

"Okay then, we'll bring you back some food" said Ron and then he grabbed Hermione and Ginny and raced out of the door and down the narrow staircase.

"Say I'm feel-"started Harry but the scrape of chairs from downstairs meant that they would not be able to hear him. "I guess they'll have to think of some other excuse to explain why I'm not there" and with that he flumped back onto Ron's bed and flicked through the new edition of 'SPORTS' magazine careful not to miss any foldouts.

DOWNSTAIRS 

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were piling enormous amounts of food onto their plates and when Mr and Mrs Weasley weren't looking they snuck some into a brown paper bag Ginny had quickly got from her room on the way down.

"My, my you sure are hungry" exclaimed Mrs Weasley delicately biting into her roll. She always tried to eat politely to set a good example for her children (especially Fred and George) although it didn't work very often.

"yes, where are you putting it all?" queried Mr Weasley letting out a short 'HA'.

Ginny and Ron just smiled knowingly and continued eating while Hermione looked around nervously. She absolutely hated lying to grown-ups.

They quickly ate all they could and then excused themselves and bounded back upstairs trying to obscure the paper bag from view.

"I don't know what's got into them" muttered Mrs Weasley and she continued her meal.

IN RON'S ROOM 

"Took you long enough" moaned Harry as the others walked into the room and Ginny passed the bag to him. He suddenly realised that the last thing he had eaten was an ice stick and that made him even more hungry.

While Harry ate the others revised their plan again for the next morning.

At 10:00 Mrs Weasley pounded on the door saying:

"Lights out dears or you'll never get up in the morning" and left.

"I agree" yawned Hermione. "Goodnight Harry, 'night Ron" she pecked Ron on the lips and gave Harry a short hug then left the room.

"Night Harry, Night Ron" said Ginny as she hugged both boys and followed Hermione.

Harry crawled into his own bed as did Ron and said goodnight then both boys fell straight to asleep dreaming the look on Draco's face tomorrow...

WOW! I actually did it! I actually updated. I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't in ages I've just been away and so busy with everything. But I hope this chapter wasn't such a bummy although I think it was but I think I'll make next chappie the last so I can get started on my new Lily and James one.

Please review and I'll update in the next week I HOPE but no promises. Cos I have an eisteddfod on this weekend.

bye!

egg-n-head


	10. Chapter 10

Come find me

Chapter 10

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

Mrs Weasley was up early knocking on their doors continuously reminding them that if they didn't get ready they'd miss the train. Although, She didn't have to say this as they were already up and dressed and ready for school hours ago. They were all trying to contain their growing excitement for the train ride to hog warts. It was a chance to prove Malfoy and all bullies wrong.

Ron decided that a big bit of white lies was needed on his part for his explanation of the missing Harry.

"Hi mum!" he said cheerfully.

"Hello dear…pause…where's Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley suspiciously.

"Oh didn't he tell you?!" exclaimed Ron in a what would be surprised voice. "He was going to go visit scarlett this morning. You know kiss kiss I'll miss you so much I wish we were together always goodbye I hope I see you a-"

"I get the point Ron!" said Mrs Weasley shutting up her son with the evil eye she did not like this idea of Harry gallivanting of with some girl she had never met. "Well he better be here when we're ready to go"

"Well that's another thing…Scarlett and her family were going to drop him off at the train station and he asked us to take his things. He is really distraught about going away and not ever see-"

"I get it Ron! Well I wish he had told me" Mrs Weasley huffed. "but if its for young love I'll do it and for your life Ronald I do hope you are not lying to me" and with that she stalked off into the kitchen.

Ron let out a sigh of relief and then followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen.

They ate the wonderful breakfast Mrs Weasley had cooked up, which contained pancakes (flapjacks, pikelets, crepes – whatever you call them) and French toast with scrambled eggs. Harry was under the table and Ginny was passing food down to him like you would a dog under the table. Harry wasn't too fond of this idea but he was hungry. Mrs Weasley also packed their carry bags with sandwiches and biscuits and 2 sickles each for lollies.

At 10:15 Harry and Hermione walked down to the nearest Payphone and called a taxi to pick them up on the main road. They had both decided that the taxi driver would find it a bit hard to accept the unusual shape and levelling of the weasley's house.

At 10:30 they were all waiting on the side of the main road looking up and down for the taxi. When it came it was a mini bus taxi as Hermione had informed the company that they had A LOT of luggage. Just before the driver shut the boot Harry jumped in and sat on top of the trunks. The rest then filed in with only a quick queer glance at Hedwig and Pig by the taxi driver and then they were off.

The group arrived at the train station with 15 minutes to spare and were glad that they would be able to pick a good carriage out of hearing range from many others. With long goodbyes and many hugs they said goodbye to a suspicious Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley kept complaining of wanting to see Harry before they went off to school but with a lot of persuasion by Hermione and Ginny that he would be alright they apparated back home.

They then boarded the train and closed their compartment door to block out prying eyes.

"Alright…Ron give me the box, I'll enlarge it now while no-ones around" ordered Hermione taking charge in a commando sort of way.

Ron opened his trunk and moved things around and after awhile of searching he pulled out the most valuable possession the group had ever owned. He placed it in the middle of the floor of the compartment.

Glancing around suspiciously Hermione then waved her wand and with a few short tugs upwards the box began to grow larger and larger until hermione got it the right height.

Ginny then opened the box and out piled many bottles and smaller boxes of women's cosmetics and five large foldout instruction scrolls.

Their headings read: 'Sick and tired of fixing your hair and make-up every morning? This spell will make you look beautiful and stay beautiful for 5 whole weeks' … 'make your spells last longer with absolutely no counter spell' … 'find your voice not the way you want it? Try our new spell to change your voice into sexy or sweet that will make the boys go wild' … 'need a male friend? Try this new invention to make the boys go wild around you' … 'Tired of your manly ways? Try this spell to make you more feminine and stylish'

There were also bags of shopping with pink dresses, white blouses and multi-coloured skirts. There were also lacy bras and underwear in another bag. Many handbags also piled out of the box as well as high heeled shoes and flip-flops.

The group started to arrange the things around their compartment also keeping an ear out for the sound of Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry and Ron were also a bit embarrassed with all the products Hermione was handing to them especially when it came down to the products made by Carefree and Libra. They may have been boys but they weren't that dim to the world.

While the others kept sorting Hermione opened her trunk and pulled out a small bag from the corner of her trunk. She placed that on the seat beside her and enlarged it as she had done with the box.

As the bag had stopped growing Hermione started to empty the contents. It contained 7 large books all on loan from the Hogsmeade Library. She had ordered them over Owl Post and they were to be returned on her next visit. Well these particular books were of the subjects Charms, Transfiguration and even one on magical animals.

Hermione opened the books to the page were she had placed bookmarks on the spells she was to use. They included: 'summoning fairies' … 'the wizard version of a photocopier and how to summon it' and so on.

Without them noticing the train had already started moving and they were flying through country-sides. By the time they had finished organising everything and the packaging was charmed away their crowded compartment was looking very…pink.

They had decided not to do the prank until 1:00 after the trolley lady came so that they were pretty sure they wouldn't be disturbed. So they sat there staring at the clock on the wall watching the minutes go by as they waited in icy silence for the time to come…

ha ha! Nearly finished. I know I said that this would be the last chapter this chapter but I didn't want to make it too long and I didn't want EVERYTHING to come out in a long chapter so I am making you wait.

EVIL? I think so too. Heehee. Sorry but it had to be done. Plus I thought this was a very good story and I wanted more reviews. I'm selfish and I know it. So tell some people about my story if you like it if you don't then that's cool I'm still posting the ending but it might not be as good as it could've been sigh.

Nah I will make it the best I can. If you think you know what's going to happen in the next chapter you only know the half of it. It is going to get worst. Thanks to my sister for helping me come up with most of the ideas for it.

I swear that they are my own and if someone has done something like it there is no reason to flame me because I probably haven't read your story and we probably have a different story line so there will be no reason to get angry not that you should.

Wow this is a long authors note…sorry but before I end this I'd like to give a BIG HUMONGOUS thankyou to auntarctic who has stuck with me this WHOLE time. You have got to go read her stories they are REALLY good. Plus she's a devoted author and unlike me who sometimes forgets to update she's always keeping her story going which is GREAT. So THANKYOU!

And THANKYOU to all my other reviewers they make me sooooo happy…YAYAYAY

Miss ya Ruby thanks for reviewing.

Well till next chappie C YA

egg-n-head


	11. Chapter 11

Come find me

Chapter 11

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

The minutes ticked on. They waited in silence listening to the movement outside the compartment door. Then they heard a soft squeaking sound of wheels turning under a lot of pressure.

"okay, the trolley ladies here. Ginny you go outside and buy 4 chocolate frogs, and remember don't let her see inside" said Hermione taking charge again. Her tone was serious but her face was lit up in excitement. She gave Ron a peck on the lips and hugged him tightly.

Ginny came back inside with the frogs and put them on the window sill in between the hair mousse and pink nail polish. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't hold still.

"Okay Harry, go get the bstrd and Ron go get his trunk." Hermione pushed Ron out the door and had to assume that Harry was already out before she shut the door and went back to her books.

Harry followed the trolley lady hoping that she would lead him to Malfoy. Sure enough after watching 5 compartments take their share of lollies the trolley lady stopped outside the door that was filled with obnoxious laughter. As she opened the door Harry slipped inside.

It was quite boring actually watching Crabbe and Goyle pile food off the trolley. They had ordered enough food to feed a third world country for 5 months and they were stuffing it down their throats like this was their last meal.

'no wonder they're so fat' thought Harry. 'they're just like Dudley.'

When the trolley lady left Harry took out a handkerchief from his packet that smelt horrible. 'USE WITH EXTREME CAUTION' it read and underneath that was wWw the sign of the weasley's. Harry smirked this little beauty had made all their plans seem perfect and under every experiment with it, it worked perfect, just the way he wanted.

While Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces Harry came around behind Malfoy and placed the hanky over his mouth and nose so that he would breathe in the fumes radiating off it. Harry felt Malfoy go instantly limp in his arms. Harry was a bit uncomfortable from this man to man contact but he knew it would be well worth it. He then took some rope out from under his shirt and tied Malfoy to him so that Harry could make Malfoy do whatever harry wanted, just like a puppet.

Crabbe turned around after hearing Malfoy get up. All around his mouth were pumpkin pasty crumbs. He cocked his head to the side and asked "you right?" with his mouth full of food.

Harry put on a great impression of Malfoy's voice, obnoxious and cruel, and said "fine you idiot, I'm just going to the toilet. Mind your own damn business"

Crabbe just shrugged it off and turned back around putting a further two pumpkin Pasties into his mouth. Harry shivered in disgust and then awkwardly opened the door and walked out.

He saw Ron up ahead of him carrying a trunk with the initials DM on it, it looked like he was struggling but Harry's arms were already full. Harry awkwardly followed receiving many strange looks from people walking past. A few second years even screamed and ran thinking Malfoy was going to hex them and a few 7th year prefects muttered and shook their heads as they walked passed. Harry thought he heard something like: 'setting a bad example' and 'he looks like he's stoned'.

Harry finally made it to their compartment sweating a little and breathing heavily under Malfoy's weight, he wasn't a scrawny little boy anymore he had grown just like Harry and Ron.

"Okay put him on this chair and tie him up" said Ginny. " Hermione's going to start the spells to make things permanent and Ron's going to change the clothes in his trunk to more feminine things while I start on make-up. You can come over here and pass me everything I need since there's nothing else for you to do."

Harry looked at Ginny indignantly but then settled down beside her and his eyes travelled along the large range of products they were about to use.

And the prank began…

(3 HOURS LATER: AROUND 4 O'CLOCK)

"Done" said Ron locking the trunk.

"Finished" said Ginny screwing the lid back onto a nail-polish.

"Almost...ready…nearly…DONE!" said Hermione snapping a book shut.

"It's…magical" said Harry and then he burst out laughing followed by the rest. After they had recovered as much as they could, it was quite hard to get over what they had done, they sat back and admired their work.

Sitting in front of Harry was a…girl of sorts. With long, curly, white blonde hair falling gently down her back, a heavily made up face with soft pink lipstick, golden eye shadow with brown eyeliner and black as black mascara and rosy cheeks, with size B-cup breasts filling out a halter-neck dress with pink sparkles and a pair of high heeled silver shoes sat a very, very, very different looking Malfoy.

After much debating they had decided not to take his Manhood away as it would be too disturbing and instead picked clothes that would hide it.

Malfoy was also dressed up with many accessories. With a diamond necklace and matching bracelet and earrings that matched his heels. Also a large jewelled ring was shimmering on his right hand and on his left arm was hanging a handbag filled to the top with all his daily needs.

Well you might be thinking wow I love his outfit what could be wrong about this?, But the group had decided to not change Malfoy completely and really only added hair extensions and boobs. They also decided to leave out some things that a girl might do to her appearance to make absolute perfection. His eyebrows needed a definite plucking to be recognised as a girl and surprisingly over the Summer Malfoy had decided to grow a goatee and Ginny just didn't have the heart to remove it. Also, Malfoy had obviously spent many hours working out as well for he had a very muscular upper and lower body that gave him very broad shoulders and muscles that would look totally WRONG on a sixteen year old girl. And Ginny had refused to wax Malfoy's legs as well, purely because she just didn't want to.

So there sat a very manly woman. (A/N: think of Eminem in the film clip 'My Band' when he's dressed up as the blonde chick that asks to suck his…hmmmmm I don't think I should say)

"When is he…hmm or should I say she going to wake up?" asked Ron looking at Malfoy in disgust.

"We've been working for 2 and a half hours so I think he should be knocked out for another hour or so" answered Hermione. "But I've still got some extra spells for all of us to do so that should take us up to the right time" Hermione looked around and got nods of agreement from Ginny and Ron, she couldn't see Harry but she suspected that he might be nodding too since he wasn't saying anything.

So Hermione gathered up a few of the books that were lying on the floor and handed one each to everyone, she had to hold Harry's in the air for a moment not really knowing where he was, and then they started reviewing the spells that they would soon perform.

And Draco slept on…

Okay now don't shoot me because I know I said this would be the last chapter but I've been sooo busy and I at least wanted to get some of it up so I've cut it in half. But don't worry the second half will be really good I promise.

You've only seen half of the prank so don't assume you know what's going to happen so you MUST read the next chappie…well please puppy dog eyes THANKYOU

Hope I can finish it soon

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

Thanks

egg-n-head


	12. Chapter 12 THE END

Come find me

Chapter 12

Author: egg-n-head

Summary: Harry is in a state of depression. Will a potion gone wrong and a whole new adventure bring him back to be the fun loving self he once was?

(FROM LAST CHAPTER)

And Draco slept on…

"Ummm Hermione?" asked Harry looking down at the words he would say to perform the spell with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes Harry?" said Hermione looking to a spot on the wall where she was guessing Harry was.

"Uh…what does this actually do?" he said holding his book up to Hermione so she could read it. She looked over it for a while and then smiled evilly.

"You see this picture?" she asked taking a folded photo out of her pocket and showing Harry. It was a photo of Draco as a toddler playing in the dirt. "I found it in his house when we were doing that prank and it's just so cute that I thought we could use it as a future prank for pay-back and I thought this would be a great time to use it. So that spell produces 1000 flyers that will have this picture on it and any words we want."

Harry nodded his head, and admired for the billionth time since he met Hermione just how intelligent she really was. Harry smiled back at Hermione and then when she didn't respond he remembered she couldn't see him and he felt the burden on his heart that he had felt the whole summer grow heavier. He didn't want to be invisible anymore. He wanted to live life and be happy with the things he had. He wanted to spend time with his best friends in the whole world and also meet new people. He wanted to enjoy life like every other teenager out there and he didn't want to continue to feel sorry for himself. He wanted to love someone special and share his life with them forever. He wanted to live. He wanted to-

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Ginny squealed suddenly

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ron joined in on Ginny's sudden screaming.

"What is- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Hermione her finger shaking as she pointed at Harry and her eyes growing wider by the second.

"WHAT?!" yelled Harry jumping up and grabbing Hermione by the shoulders. He stopped and looked down. He could see his body, his whole body. He could actually SEE himself.

"I'm not invisible anymore" he whispered quietly. "I'm not invisible anymore" he said a bit louder. "I'M NOT INVISIBLE ANYMORE!" he yelled with glee jumping around the compartment. He hugged and kissed Hermione and then bounced over to Ginny and did the same. He practically jumped on Ron giving him a (manly) hug.

Everyone had stopped screaming, they were totally speechless. All of a sudden there was an empty space and then Harry appeared so suddenly there was nothing else to do but scream. But now Harry was smiling so widely that his whole face lit up and that forced everyone else to join him.

"I can't believe it" said Hermione giving Harry another hug. "I felt like I'd forgotten what you look like, but I'm glad you're back now"

"Me too" said Ginny joining in on the group hug. Ron just stood there silently shaking his head with laughter until he was grabbed around the collar by Ginny and forced into the group hug.

They stood there for a while until they heard a small groan behind them. They all jumped apart. They had forgotten that Malfoy was still there and it seemed like the gas was wearing off and he was waking up.

"Oh no!" said Hermione frowning and she quickly picked up another book and started flipping through the pages. "I haven't finished this spell and you haven't finished yours either Harry. What are we going to do?"

"Why don't we just put a sleeping charm on him for a while, while we quickly finish it all up" suggested Ron.

"Great Idea, I can't believe I didn't think of it myself" answered Hermione as she gave Ron a kiss and then pulled her wand out and performed the charm. Malfoy was asleep again in seconds.

HALF AN HOUR LATER 

Harry got up and stretched his hands out again, he was so excited now that he didn't have to keep telling people where he was, they could see the real him in person and it made him feel the best he had all Summer.

"Oh, are you done Harry?" asked Ginny who was touching up Malfoy's nail-polish.

"Yep. What about you Hermione? If we don't get this started people will miss it…and we wouldn't want that would we?" Harry said rubbing his hands together evilly like he had seen done before on TV.

"Yes I'm done. And I agree, I think we're ready" Hermione said standing up and positioning herself up straight in front of Malfoy, she placed her hands out in front of Malfoy and whispered '_Awaken _'

Malfoy's eyes flickered and opened and he looked around at his surroundings he face growing in fear. He looked down at himself and was about to scream when Ginny pointed her wand at him and said '_Forget_ '. Malfoy's features changed then into a wild smile with dimples.

"Oh hello girrrrrrrrls" he said in a high-pitched and very feminine voice which made Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Draco turned around and looked Harry and Ron up and down, making the boys go rigid, and said "and boys…"

"Uh Hermione?! I want to be invisible again" squeaked Harry feeling very uncomfortable under Draco's gaze, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Me too" added Ron who was edging slowly away into the corner of the compartment.

"Hi Malfoy-" started Ginny taking a step closer to him/her.

"Oh don't be silly. You an call we Dracella DRA-KELL-AH, and what's your name sweet cheeks?" asked Dracella holding out her hand for Ginny to shake.

"Ginny Weasley, and I think it's time for you to go find your other friends Dracella. You must have fallen asleep in here with all your stuff, but don't worry your friends are all the way down the end of the corridor. You can carry your trunk and everything, I'm sure they'll be waiting for you." Said Ginny as planned.

"Oh well aren't you just a darling child (Ginny frowned at this). Well I best be on my way. Places to be, people to see you get what I mean" and with that she picked up her trunk and on wobbly high heels she swayed towards the door.

"Don't forget this," Ron handed Dracella her hot pink handbag. "you might need it" he snickered. He walked over to Dracella with the bag stretched out as far away as possible when it started to shake. The zipper ripped open and out popped a small pink fairy which was grinding its teeth and hissing at Ron, who jumped back immediately.

"OH SNOOKUMS!" screeched Dracella as she grabbed the fairy and gave it a kiss. The fairy seemed to be her pet for some strange reason. "Well I better go before I miss seeing all of my many friends, toodles peoples" and she stalked out of the room.

The four followed her out of the compartment and stood in the doorway ready to commence PART B of the prank. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath, and then all of a sudden a loud siren ran through the compartment passage way. It stopped just as suddenly as it had started, and it caused the wanted reaction. Students started to stick the heads out of their doors and once every door was opened. Dracella stood in the middle frozen. (not really frozen just still)

There was silence. If a pin dropped you would probably hear it.

Then a first grader couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing followed by everyone else. Dracella was clueless and joined in the laughter, obviously trying to look 'cool'. Then she walked up to a Ravenclaw boy and whispered something seductive into his ear. The boy went stiff and then bolted down the corridor as fast as it could which made everyone laugh harder.

At that time Crabbe and Goyle decided to charge up the hallway pushing people out of the way and grunting and swearing. Crabbe had just picked up a kid who had told him to go away and was about to punch him when he saw Draco. Instantly the kid was dropped to the floor and everyone stopped laughing to watch.

'D-D-D-Draco???" stammered Goyle.

"It's Dracella cutie pie" said Dracella fluttering her eye-brows and walking over to Crabbe and Goyle. At this point Harry cast a tripping charm on her/him and she fell over dress flying up and the contents of her bag spilling everywhere. Dracella easily picked herself up and then looked at what had fallen out.

Sanitary pads and tampons where strewn everywhere on the floor. Some onlookers where quietly giggling others too shocked to say anything at all.

"Woopsie Daisy" said Dracella. "Cutie pie and hot stuff (she pointed at Crabbe) would you be able to just pick those things up for me please?" she asked putting on a puppy dog face that looked quite out of place with a goatee.

Crabbe and Goyle were utterly confused. They didn't want to pick up those 'things' but whatever Draco says goes was the rule that their fathers had told them on their first day of school. But then again this wasn't exactly Draco.

Dracella starting tapping her foot in annoyance and a few more people started to giggle, so they gave in and reluctantly began to pick up everything off the floor.

Goyle went to pick up one stray tampon that had rolled away. He had to get down on his hands and knees and then he came face-to-face with 'Snookums' who was growling, her sharp teeth barred and her eyes bulging. Goyle screamed and Snookums attacked latching herself onto Goyles fat nose.

Then all hell broke loose.

Goyle was screaming and stumbling wildly around, walking into people and squashing them while others where laughing hysterically. Crabbe was offended and started to go around punching everybody who had dared make fun of his mate. Dracella was fixing up her boobs, squishing them together and trying to make them look bigger. Then she gave up and took out a make-up bag from her purse and started to apply more lipstick to her already glossed lips. Students were pushing and shoving trying to see what was going on and one kid tripped over Dracella's suitcase sending the contents flying. Lacy lingerie, teen witch magazines, mini skirts and boob tubes were sent all over the corridor. People were screaming, laughing and wrestling and our four decided that something should be done, so they moved on to PART C of the plan.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all took out their wands and chanted the same words together. Ropes shot out of their hands and magically tied Goyle, Crabbe and Dracella up. The three of them where all back to back and every one stopped yelling and laughing to watch. Dracella looked annoyed because she had dropped her mirror and was trying to stick her foot out to reach it. Crabbe was furious thrashing about wildly his face steaming hot. Goyle had screamed so much he had run out of air and now only tiny squeaks came from him as Snookums bit harder.

Magical golden strands cam falling from the ceiling gently and formed numbers which started to count downwards.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"BOOOOOOM"

Balloons and confetti burst from the ceiling as well as candies and the fliers. Everyone ran around grabbing whatever they could and people were laughing and shouting with joy. Most of the laughter was coming from the people who had managed to grab a flier.

At the top of the page it had a picture of Draco earlier that year snarling and glaring at everyone that passed him and his cronies (it was a moving picture) and at the bottom of the page there was a picture of Draco when he was about four with his finger up his nose and an adorable and sweet smile on his face. Underneath were the words: "YOU CAN'T FOOL US YOU LITTLE CUTIE PIE!!!"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron went back into their compartment laughing so hard they all had to sit down for support.

"That was the best prank ever" said Ginny giggling still.

"Revenge is sweet, don't you think so Harry?" asked Ron. But Harry wasn't listening, he thought he had seen her through the compartment door, but it couldn't be could it? He saw her outline again and a wisp of Honey blonde hair flash through the crack in the door. He was up and out the door so fast that you wouldn't have been able to say 'Quidditch'

The others looked at the door that Harry had just run through.

"what was that all about?" asked Hermione.

"BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY!" SAYS THE AUTHOR! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

THE END

Good ending or bad ending? Review and let me know. I only made it like that so I could have it open for a sequel if I wanted to. But I think the prank was still good don't you? And how he became un-invisible don't you? Well that's what the main part of the story was about so I hoped you like it

And I won't know unless you review. So please do.

Thankyou to all my reviewers who have kept me writing this story even though I thought it had no hope and in the middle it got a bit off track and lost. But it's finally finished and I couldn't have done it without you guys so THANKS!

Well I'm off to start another story

Wish me good luck

BYE!

Luv egg-n-head


End file.
